Mysterious Angel
by johnson.melody
Summary: What happens when Menay is forced to go to an R5 concert by her bff Emma? What happens when Ross will do anything to get Menay to be his?


This Is Being Written For My Friend Emma! Thx Enjoy the story! 3 ~Menay's POV~ "Get up! Get up!" my best friend Emma yelled. "I'm up! Now get off me Em." With that she got up and sat down next to me. "Okay. We leave in 2 hours to go to the concert." "Em, why do I even have to go!? You know I don't like the band that's performing." "Cuz it's my birthday now deal with it!" "Your lucky I love you Ems." "I know. Now 'cmon! We get to meet R5 after the concert at the signing." "If you don't stop fangirling you won't live long enough to meet them." "OKAY! You ain't gotta be so mean." "Let's just get this over with." ~Ross' POV~ "I'm pumped for the concert tonight!" Rocky yelled. "Ya. Me too. I hope I meet a cute girl." I said starting to daydream. "Ross, Ross, ROSS!" "Huh-oh,um...Ya?" "Dude you do realize there are always cute girls right?" Riker said/asked. "I know... but I wanna meet a cute girl that isn't totally obsessed with me or any of you guys." Well... if that happens... I'll give you $50." Rydel said. "KIDS! Get back to practicing!" Dad yelled. "Okay. How bout we start with... Forget About You." I said. "K!" everyone yelled. -Time Skip- In Emma's moms car ~Menay's POV~ "MENAY! WE'RE HERE." "Ems calm 're giving me a headache." "Sorry boo." "'Cmon, let's get this over with." -Time Skip- Last Song (Still Menay's POV) "Okay! This is our last song for the night!" the girl,Rydel... I think, said. Then they started playing Want You Bad, the only song they sang that I like. Ross was tryin' to dance all sexy-like while singing, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it hot... cuz I did. After the song Emma started pulling me out the door to meet the band and get autographs. :\ I'm not very excited :\ ~Ross' POV~ We were almost done with the signing. "Ya know guys... I'm kinda sad I didn't mee..." I trailed off when I saw this beautiful girl, her and her friend were the last ones in line. After about 5 minutes it was their turn. FINALLY! "HI! I'm Emma... and miss grouchy over there is my bff Menay! *Says while pointing at my mysterious angle*" Menay was giving Emma a death glare. If looks could kill... "Heyy. I'm Rydel. This is Rock, Riker, Ratliff, Ross and Ryland. *says while pointing at us in that order*" Then Emma started fangirling. Great just great.. just what I need another fangirl. "What's got you so happy?" Rydel asked. "Well... I'm talking to my fav band of all time and it's my birthday!" We all looked at eachother then said at the same time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emma and Rydel started talking and I found myself staring at Menay... ~Menay's POV~ I was giving Emma a death glare. I know what you're thinking... that's mean... and no I'm not a mean person, but Emma kept me up all night and I finally got to sleep at 2pm and Emma woke me back up at... 3... so ya I'm grumpy. I looked away just to see Ross staring at me like a lovesick puppy. I wish I hadn't but I blushed causing him to smirk. GOD! Why does HE have to be the only one I think is hot. "Hey beautiful. I'm Ross." He said with a wink. I'm pretty sure I could pass for a tomato at the moment. "OMG! Menay's blushing!" "So?" "You don't get it. Menay has NEVER blushed before. I was starting to think it was impossible." "Really!? Well then... I am honored to be the first person to make you blush." Ross said with a bow. "Ems we gotta go... If I'm home late my mom will kill me then you." Ross' mouth dropped when I talked... then the lovesick expression was back. "Looks and sounds like an angel.*dreamy sigh*" Everyone was looking at him like he was nuts. I should have kissed you I should have pushed you up against the wall I should have kissed you good night... I answered my phone. "Hello?" "GET HOME NOW!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "K mom we're on our way home right now." I looked at Emma and said "Told ya so" "Well at least now I know where you get you anger issues from." "I don't have... ya know what I can't fight with you about this right now.. we gotta go." We started walking away. "WAIT!" "What!?" I snapped at Ross. Maybe I do have anger issues. "Can I *pant* please have your number?" "Here" *gets out phone and hands it to Ross.* "K." *puts number in phone* "And I sent myself a text so I have your number. I'll text ya later cutie." "Bye." I said in a flirtish tone. -Time Skip- "Bye Ems. See ya tomorrow." As soon as I walked in the door my mom started yelling. "MENAY SCARLET COLE! Where have you been?!" "Mom I told you last week that Emma was dragging me to an R5 concert for her birthday... which is today and you said I could go." "Just... GO TO YOUR ROOM!" *rolls eyes* "I'm goin" I decide just to go to bed... as soon as I'm comfy... my phone goes off. 3 Ross 3 Really?! He put hearts? The text said: Hey smexy... do you wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow... and Ryland wants you to bring Emma. I replied: I'll have to sneak out my mom is pissed cuz out and even though I told her where I would be she "had no idea where I was" and tell Ryland Emma will definitely be there. With that I went to sleep. ~Ross' POV~ "Hey guys! Who wants to go to the beach tomorrow?" Rydel asked. I smirked and said, "I'm inviting Menay..." 'God... I can't wait to see Menay in a bikini.' "Have her bring Emma too." Rocky and Ryland yelled at the same time then sent each other a death glare. "k... I will." I went through my contacts and found her number, 3 Smexy Menay 3 I sent a text that said: Hey smexy... do you wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow... and Ryland wants you to bring Emma. 


End file.
